<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday, in the Spring by hemisphaerica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230644">Someday, in the Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaerica/pseuds/hemisphaerica'>hemisphaerica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Snowed In, Tea, just your very basic ferdibert fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaerica/pseuds/hemisphaerica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert and Ferdinand make the best of being snowed in with their usual morning routine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday, in the Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still working on my other fic! I've just been slightly sidetracked by FE3H and had to write this out just for fun.<br/>(Additionally: I'm sorry for any historical inaccuracies, but, eh, it's a fantasy, so I can get away with a little bit.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferdinand had trotted in from an early morning sojourn to the manor stables, his sunburst of long, ginger locks still dusted with snow, his nose and cheeks bright red and rosy as he set aside his things and plucked off his knit mittens. He looked like a saint. (Well, he always did. He just looked it, more, currently.) If Hubert looked hard enough, he wouldn’t be surprised to see a halo.</p><p>Many years in the past, Hubert would’ve admitted that just the appearance of the blindingly bright man would’ve been enough to make him want to slink off to some corner, or make venomous remarks, suddenly hyper-aware of all of his own inadequacies. It was peculiar how time changed some things.</p><p>Hubert, at a desk, dipped his pen and continued writing. It wasn’t of much consequence, simply some ledgers. His mouth inadvertently quirked up a bit as he heard Ferdinand stirring last night’s embers in the fireplace, setting a pair of small iron kettles to boil. And, then, Ferdinand, himself, behind him, poking his chin into the crown of Hubert’s head. “Oh, come away, Hubie.” He whined. “It is still early and my hands are cold.”</p><p>Setting aside his writing, Hubert affected a long sigh. “Very well, then, I suppose I’ll have to.” He turned to take the other man’s chilled hands into his own ink-splotched fingers, rubbing them slowly until the pale skin reddened and warmed. Ferdinand shivering as Hubert lingered over the second to last finger of his left hand.</p><p>The room was cozy, woven carpets and four-poster bed with thick curtains, small table and chairs, cushioned chairs near the fire. Tallow candles slowly flickering.</p><p>The snow still fell steadily and softly outside the lead-paned windows, skies a deep white-grey. They were, quite literally, snowed in. The Adrestian Empire seeing its snowiest year in at least fifty. It would make trade and travel difficult, but they had a surplus of supplies and had spent the last few months assisting in arranging for more of the Aegir land to be sold at fair prices to surrounding yeomen, who would make better use of it. It was not met with much objection at all.</p><p>It was more at Edelgard’s orders, since she knew Hubert would pace the castle halls in Enbarr in annoyance if he had nothing to do, which they really didn’t, now that many post-war arrangements were over with. Not that their work would ever be done in governing a country. But, there was considerably much less. He also pretended to ignore that it was more a request that Hubert and Ferdinand take a much needed holiday.</p><p>Even so, some part of Hubert had settled, quiet, and he felt less restless than he had in months.</p><p>The scent of roast, ground coffee beans permeated the bedroom and he let go of Ferdinand’s hands to busy himself with selecting some dried tea leaves, placing them in a pewter filter to steep slowly into the delicate Dagdan porcelain teapot he’d given to Ferdinand as a Winter Solstice gift two years earlier.</p><p>It was a common morning ritual, but, rather than rushed, it was simply nice to savor it. Hubert feeling the last sleepy bleariness of his eyes clearing as he sipped at his steaming coffee, Ferdinand with a cup of his own, beloved tea.</p><p>Ferdinand was on his second cup and he snorted a laugh into it when he looked at Hubert’s face. Hubert merely rolled his eyes, knowing what the other man planned to say, already, having heard it many a time before.</p><p>“You always look at your most content and pleased over a cup of coffee, like a cat that has caught a mouse.” Ferdinand grinned.</p><p>“If you say so.” Hubert grumbled. (Affectionately.)</p><p>Ferdinand leaned forward in his chair, setting his teacup aside. “Well, I do love it so.” His hazel eyes bright.</p><p>Setting aside the dregs of his coffee, Hubert threaded his fingers into the man’s long tresses, something he truly relished he had the privilege to do, and kissed Ferdinand, lips still sweet with tea and honey. Everything about Ferdinand was sweet – it was addicting and Hubert, feeling dehydrated of that sweetness, himself, drank it in like a dying man in the desert.</p><p>Their kiss was long and slow and when Hubert tried to pull away to breathe, Ferdinand’s deceivingly sweet lips pulled him in for more.</p><p>Hubert rested his head on Ferdinand’s shoulder, regaining his breath, after. “Well, I cannot compete with you. You’ll see that face as many mornings as you wish.”</p><p>Ferdinand pushed him back to press a long kiss to his forehead, brushing aside his dark waves, and Hubert was sure he’d never felt so warmed, internally, in his life.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve any of that warmth from the saintly and shining man, the one who snorted when he laughed, brought over a newborn foal from the fields in his strong arms to meet him one spring morning – the creature’s long eyelashes and Ferdinand’s nose misted with morning dew, faint birdsong and sun rising behind them. The one who completely understood Hubert’s resolutions, saw through every one of his dark machinations. Dragged him out of the dusty library in their days at Garreg Mach for lunches together, high up on the breezy monastery walls. Smiling, though they were still in the thick of uncertain and painful times. Annoyingly idealistic, optimistic – to the point it made Hubert start considering things that way, too, which he’d found, more and more, over the years, that he didn’t mind, even when he’d once considered it a deadly fault. The man who took honey in his tea and woke up early and sometimes sang to himself when he didn’t think Hubert was in the room. How he flung his limbs out when they slept in the same bed, and Hubert had to chuckle in exasperation each time, carefully extricating himself so as not to wake Ferdinand.</p><p>Ferdinand grasped his hands, both of theirs now warm, dragging him over to the bed, where they tumbled onto it, like they had many a morning of late, Ferdinand tugging at Hubert’s dressing robe that he still wore, not wanting to change into his clothing for the day.</p><p>“Off, off.” Ferdinand insisted impatiently, making Hubert laugh slightly as he did so, then helping Ferdinand pull off his coat and shirt and trousers and stockings. The immediate instant after which Ferdinand took as an opportunity to pounce upon Hubert.</p><p>“You are truly insatiable.” Hubert murmured sitting back against the pillows and kissing up Ferdinand’s neck above him, the man’s skin warm against his own.</p><p>“So are you.” Ferdinand said contentedly, tilting his head so Hubert had better access to his collarbone, which was already marked from an earlier encounter, red spots of skin. Hubert hadn’t known how possessive he was until he’d started doing this with Ferdinand. He sucked, hard, another spot, near Ferdinand’s adam’s apple, listening with relish as the other man moaned lightly.</p><p>“Only insatiable for you.” Hubert said. (And truly meant it. He was certain he’d never feel this way about anyone in his life ever again. No one person was capable of stirring up his feelings as much as Ferdinand always did.)</p><p>He loved Ferdinand’s freckled shoulders and his perfect nose and happy hazel eyes, the way his hair fell across Hubert’s face when they kissed as they were now. But it was everything, somehow Ferdinand had become his life and he was reminded of this constantly.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Ferdinand intertwined their fingers as they kissed more, running his tongue over Hubert’s like, he, too, couldn’t get enough, feeling Ferdinand’s cock growing hard against his thigh. Hubert pulled away from their kiss, strings of saliva following, and he moved down to tease one of Ferdinand’s pert nipples, sucking there, too, until the other man moaned again, louder.</p><p>“So hard for me.” Hubert said, hot breath against the man’s chest and he adored the way Ferdinand shuddered slightly, moving his hips impatiently against Hubert’s own erection. This stupid, cute, impatient man.</p><p>“Let me?” Ferdinand asked breathlessly, using one hand to grasp Hubert’s member, stroking along it.</p><p>Hubert drew in a hissing breath at the touches to his sensitive cock, nodding. God, he loved this man.</p><p>Ferdinand moved himself down and licked a stripe down Hubert’s length, enveloping the cock into the wet warmth of his mouth and sunk his mouth down on it, Hubert letting out a low moan of his own.</p><p>“Damn, it feels too good.” Hubert gasped out, unable to tear his eyes away from the angelic face, taking his cock so easily, and once again his fingers were in the other man’s hair, strands like copper. His hips inadvertently thrusting as Ferdinand sucked harder and took it in stride, accustomed to taking Hubert, now.</p><p>It was only after the war that they’d really allowed themselves to consider anything more. Each busy with battle and re-writing government policy and the removal of noble systems and circles. Though it was probably more that they were both scared that the other would die, or that they, themselves, would. It was an inevitability of being in battle. Pursuing anything at that time seemed… frightening. To hope for anything more. To look away from death.</p><p>After, however, it was like a gate had been opened. They could barely keep their hands off of one another.</p><p>Perhaps that was another reason Edelgard suggested they take some leave time. She’d complained enough, the first time she walked in on them in an office.</p><p>In any case, that wasn’t something Hubert wanted to think about at this moment. All that mattered was Ferdinand, who caught his gaze and he found himself unable to look away, yet again.</p><p>The pleasure was building and Ferdinand sucked on the head of his cock, running his tongue over the slit until Hubert had to cover his eyes with an arm from the intensity, of both Ferdinand’s gaze and the sensations, crying out.</p><p><br/>“Damn it, Ferdinand, I’ll come. Please stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand. “As you wish.” He pulled away Hubert’s arm to kiss his nose, each cheek. “Sorry, I get carried away. You always look so good like that.”</p><p>“Just kiss me.” Hubert said a bit desperately and Ferdinand complied, still tasting faintly of tea, honey sweet.</p><p>They kissed, long and slow and Hubert mildly reveled, as he often did, that he could feel Ferdinand’s heart beating against his own chest, steady and present.</p><p>His hearbeat growing faster as their passion built once more and Hubert grasped at Ferdinand’s hips, sliding his cock against his partner’s.</p><p>“Can we? You aren’t still sore from last night, are you?” Hubert asked and Ferdinand laughed. Even his voice was sweet.</p><p>“It is kind you always ask me, but I should be fine, I can do it again.” Ferdinand reassured him and Hubert, still cautious, took the bottle of oil he’d left out on the bedside table, still applying it liberally to his fingers before breaching Ferdinand’s asshole, still pliant, to his relief, and working two fingers into him.</p><p>Ferdinand muffled a moan into Hubert’s hair, holding him close until he’d finished opening him up, moaning again as he lined himself up and sunk down onto Hubert’s cock. They held one another close as Ferdinand rode him. He was an expert cavalryman after all, his muscled thighs keeping Hubert in place. Hubert always found that even more enticing – Hubert didn’t believe anyone was perfect, but Ferdinand sometimes came close to it.</p><p>“Love… Love you, Hubert.” Ferdinand managed to get out and Hubert tilted his mouth up to kiss him again, his sweet, stupid, almost perfect lover.</p><p>“Let me see you.” Hubert gasped out, groaning as Ferdinand tilted back, mussed-up long hair reaching his waist, his lips red from kissing, eyes glinting, fully naked atop Hubert. He was so ridiculously beautiful and Hubert loved him so much.</p><p>“I love you, too, Ferdinand.”</p><p>Ferdinand, in question, began to ride Hubert harder, lifting himself and grinding down, their resulting moans intermingling.</p><p>Hubert couldn’t help but thrust up to meet him, the sounds of their fucking filling the room, the soft smack of skin upon skin and the noises they emitted.</p><p>Hubert wrapped his hand around Ferdinand’s own cock, and all it took was that, Ferdinand orgasming his spend across Hubert’s bare stomach and chest and Hubert finishing inside Ferdinand shortly after, the two collapsing into each other on the bed, breathing hard and kissing once more.</p><p>“I really do love you.” Hubert said very quietly and Ferdinand answered with many more, and many more kisses.</p><p>As Ferdinand made to move, Hubert gently begged him to stay, still inside him. Just to stay there. And so they did, wrapped up warmly in quilts and blankets, watching the snow fall silently outside.</p><p>If they spent the entire day in bed, literally no one would notice, or mind. No pressing concerns, only Ferdinand, surrounding Hubert.</p><p>Hubert kept slowly rubbing his fingers across Ferdinand’s, particularly the second to last finger of his left hand, in the afterglow. “Hubert,” Ferdinand said, always understanding. “Hubert, of course I would marry you.”</p><p>“In the spring?” Hubert said in a small voice, still not daring to speak it. Like it would melt away like a snowflake. Allowing himself a moment of childish vulnerability, safe in his lover’s arms.</p><p>“In the spring.” Ferdinand whispered into his ear, promising.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally wrote all of this in one entire afternoon. It was very snowy and I had a few cups of tea and it just felt fitting to write. ❄️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>